


You’re not from around here, are you?

by Verysmolnerd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verysmolnerd/pseuds/Verysmolnerd
Summary: Augustine ends up in a strange world on accident, the rest is history
Relationships: Augustine sycamore/reader
Kudos: 2





	You’re not from around here, are you?

You Worked at a retail store. It was only for the summer, but you realized that your boss wasn't really a nice person and went through multiple employees over the course of last year.

you knew you wanted to quit. You handed your letter of resignation about two weeks ago. Ever since then you were counting by the days until your last day.

You Just had today and tomorrow that was it. 

“y/n I need you to cover counter for a bit, I'm going on break." your coworker called from the front of the store." alright, see you in thirty minutes!" you flashed them your usual masked smile,which faded away quickly.

God you hate it here

The past few weeks haven't really been that busy, only two or three people would come in every twenty or thirty minutes; making it extremely easy to take small water breaks from the scorching weather. 

It was around 109 dregrees Fahrenheit (42 celsius) you honestly didn’t blame anyone if they passed out from overheating or dehydration. 

you looked out the window to look at the empty parking lot, and saw a man stumbling near the door. 

Was he drunk?!

you made a mad dash out the front door and tried to break his fall to the ground. he was a lot taller than you had initially expected... and familiar.

'he isn’t a customer here, but why do I know him from somewhere?'

you quickly pushed that thought aside, for now at least as you dragged him inside to the air-conditioned store." hey man, are you alright?" you spoke, worry dripping in you tone. 

there was no repsonse from the oddly familiar man.

you started to panic as you laid him on the break room couch. 'what do I do?!' 'do I even remember CPR?!' A flurry of negative thoughts Entered your mind. you were about to call 911 until you heard his steady breathing. 'thank god' 

the relief was cut short when your boss waltzed right in and froze like a deer in headlights,"y/n WHO the HELL is this?!" You started to fast talk, it's was the only way you could fit two novels of what someone had missed into ten seconds

"ifoundthisguyintheparkinglotabouttopassout"

"so you brought him in so he didn't bake anymore?" Your boss quirked a brow

you nodded,scared that your boss didn’t accept the truth

"I'll cover counter, just wait until he wakes up, then ask him about why he was walking in boiling temperatures" your boss exited the break room, you sighed in relief and glanced over to the man  
——————————————————————  
Augustine was just on some field research. They had set up around Laverre city, what caught his attention was a pokémon he had never seen before. 

He went to follow it, but it began to trot off before he had even gotten relatively close!

“hey come back!"

soon enough he was lost in the middle of the woods, with no accurate way back to the rest of the research team. Then he saw the strange Pokémon again! looking directly at him before taking off once more,”no wait!" He lunged forward and ended up tumbling out into the open.

he had lost sight of the strange Pokémon, but where was he? He began to stumble toward a building nearby. Oh Arceus it was hot out, was it like this before? He began to lose his vision and he began to fall to the ground. the last thing he had seen was a siloette of Someone running toward him.  
——————————————————————

you nudged the man,"hey... wake up" the man groaned as he tried to sit up. " woah, woah, you don't have to move that fast, relax" you fawned over the man, you weren't going to lie. He was pretty attractive. the man mutterd a few curses under his breath you couldn't quite make out. 

"glad to see you're awake sir"

His gaze turned towards you,he must of been outside long enough to get his entire face sunburnt

"w-where am I?" He looked around, clearly confused

"oh! Well sir, you're in town/name!" you smiled 

he only looked even more confused.

‘ok that Didn't work' you sighed, "let's take it back a few steps, who are you and where are you from sir?" you spoke calmly, worried you might startle the poor man. 

" my name is Augustine sycamore, and I'm from Lumiose city" he smiled , clearly prideful of the place he lived.. wait what?!

you scanned him, and it clicked. 

the dark blue dress shirt 

the oil black locks

The........ bowling shoes?

It all made sense now! How come you didn’t recognize this earlier! 

“uhm...Augustine, you’re not in Kalos anymore..”

He was about to panic when your boss walked in.

“Great your awake sir! I’m sure y/n can help you get home, so just stick with them.” 

Your breath was caught in your throat, your boss noticed this and began to grow very impatient 

“you can help this man,right y/n”

You frantically nodded and grabbed all of your stuff and headed out the door, holding Augustine by the wrist. 

“Sorry about acting too fast,but I’ll try my best to justify my actions”

You led him to your car and began to pull out. “ sorry about that, my car is small” Augustine was bent in a uncomfortable position (I think he’s around 6’5”) 

You played one of your favorite songs on the radio( mine is middle by dj snake!) completely not noticing the stares you were getting from Augustine. 

You pulled in the driveway and unlocked the front door, Augustine staying close behind, you swore his face was sunburnt but he wasn’t?

Was he blushing the whole time?!

You entered the kitchen and went to go put your stuff in your room, “you can just wait here, I have to put some of my stuff away” you hesitated for a second,” there’s also some fruit you can try, I’m not sure you have any clue on what a pear is” you then dashed out of the kitchen and retreated to your bedroom  
——————————————————————  
When Augustine thought you were gone he picked up the fruit he assumed you just called a pear and hesitantly took a bite

Instantly flavors rushed to his taste buds.

He loves it! 

And you! 

Wait........

He shook his head trying to deny it, but he couldn’t 

His face heated up 

You were adorable, you didn’t hesitate to help him out in a world he wasn’t familiar with

If he could ever find a way back home he would take you with him

He tried to cool down his blush when he heard your footsteps become louder and louder  
——————————————————————

The only reason why you were at your parent’s house was because they wanted you to watch the family dog, because they were going out for a couple of months and you didn’t have anything else to do, other than to survive you last days at work of course.

your friends didn’t call you or respond to your messages.

You were still waiting for a call back on your dream job you had recently applied for.

Heck, even your relationship with your parents was mutual, you never really talked to them after graduation.

They had called you out of the blue to watch the dog

You put your stuff on your desk and headed back to the kitchen

Augustine was just sitting at the dinner table.

The very same Augustine that you had a huge crush on 

“So how did you end up here anyway Augustine?” You sat next to him 

He thought about it for a second, it took a bit for him to remember, “ I was after a Pokémon I had never seen before, It must have been an anxious one because it took off when I wasn’t even near it!” 

Your family’s dog bounded into sight and you smiled, Augustine looked at your dog in shock 

“That’s what the Pokémon looked like!”

You smiled and began to pet your dog, “this is dog/name, my family’s dog”

“How marvelous!” Augustine smiled as he observed you pet your dog.

Then dog/name walked up to Augustine 

“Dog/name wants you to pet it” you spoke softly.

Augustine smile as he knelt down and began petting dog/name, who panted in delight 

He then continued his story on how he had arrived in town/name

“I was following it until I lost it in the woods and then I just stumbled to where we are now” 

You nodded, clearly focused on trying to help your crush get back to his home

“Don’t worry Augustine I’ll try my best to get you back” you went to hug him

At first he was shocked, but then he Accepted the embrace and warmed it with his body heat.

Did you feel the same way as him?

Augustine was about to say something, but was cut off by a blinding light shining through the screen door leading to the backyard.

You left the embrace and ran outside and saw a portal, just sitting there.’what the hell?!’ 

You walked around it, the portal looked like it had just cut through the fabric of reality.

You looked inside and saw what looked to be Laverre city from your play through of Pokémon x/y 

Augustine ran over heavily breathing. Dog/name also bounding behind him tail wagging.

“I think this is your stop Augustine” you gestured to the portal which slowly began to close. 

You felt a pinch of sadness that he couldn’t stay longer, but if he missed this, he would probably be stuck here.

But Augustine thought differently, he loved you too much

“Come with me”

“W-what?!”

“Merdé, let me rephrase” he took in a deep breath

“I’ve developed feelings with you y/n from the short time we got to know each Other, je t'aime y/n” He held out his hand as a offering for you to take.

“I promise to make you happy if you come with me y/n”

You thought about it for a moment.

Your were on the way out of your minimum wage summer job, and that call back was probably fiction 

Your friends drifted away from you 

You were really only here for your family’s dog that you just kind of call your dog because it only listens to you.

You took his hand and he led you through the portal. dog/name trotted after 

You were now in the world of Pokémon.

He tilted your chin upwards and Held your face,” je t'aime y/n” He kissed you as the portal to the real world closed 

“je t'aime aussi Augustine sycamore” you kissed him back. Dog/name barked Happily and you both pulled apart

You know things are going to be good from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
